my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cobba
Introduction Cobba Edo, is the father of both Anna Edo and Aries Edo. He is also the husband of Elizabeth Edo and a employee of Momotarou Prints. Cobba also runs a online clothing store. Cobba's original last name was not Edo, however after he was banished from the United States he changed it to Edo to blend in better in japan. Appearance Cobba stands six feet tall and weighs two hundred pounds. His body is covered from head to toe in toned muscles. Most of the time he can be seen wearing a red shirt, white shorts that go down to his knees, a pair of running shoes, and brown gloves. A camera is always hung over his neck and a small note pad can be found in his back pocket. Personality First and foremost Cobba is a narcissist. He loves himself most of all. He thinks he is the greatest thing since sliced bread. He loves is pink hair which reminds him of cherry blossoms. He loves his perfect skin which can not be matched. He loves his muscles which are the perfect shape, and he loves his blood, which is unique in the world. From Cobba's view point he is the center of the world, and the most important thing in it. After himself Cobba loves his wife Elizabeth. She is the best wife any man could ever dream of, and the envy of all the women in the world. As a result of this Cobba is super protective of her. If anyone hurts her, in any way, Cobba will rain down his wrath upon them. Due to this however Elizabeth keeps most of the information about her day to herself. She does not want her overprotective husband running around the city trying to get vengeance on unknown people. Whenever she does get a scratch or a scar from something she distracts Cobba from it by talking about him. It always works. After his wife for Cobba it is his two children. His children are the only people in the world who can make him cry and question his own superiority. They do so on a daily basics. First off Cobba loves his little girl to death. However Anna could care less about him, and would rather hand out with her older brother. This fact crushes cobba's soul and leaves him cuddled up to his wife for a hour sobbing his pain away. Cobba wants to have a relationship with his son, but his son hates there father son talks. Mainly because they are mostly about Cobba. Eventually his rejection gets to Cobba as well and he has to spend another hour sobbing his pain away. Cobba however is resilient, and never gives up. After a hour he rebounds and is back at his usual ways. History Not much is known about Cobba's past, mainly because he prefers to talk about his present glory. It is known however that he was kicked out of the United States. Somehow and someway Cobba was able to seduce the Presidents daughter and got her pregnant with his child. The President used the full pull of his political power to banish Cobba from the country. At the age of 28 Cobba moved to Japan. Upon his arrival in Japan a natural disaster struck. A massive earthquake shook the town of Kylo and destroyed many buildings. According to Cobba the resulting earthquake was the result of the gods of japan quivering in fear of his arrival. Walking proudly down the street Cobba witnessed the destruction first hand. The pride he felt in his stomach soon dissipated to disgust as he saw the horrors of the scene. He cursed the gods of japan for their cowardice and then began to take pictures of the wreckage. During his image quest he noticed a large tail sticking out of some rubble and moved to investigate. Removing the rubble Cobba discovered a fourteen year old Lamia girl who was badly wounded. Cobba pulled her from the rubble and treated her injuries. She awoke to the smiling face of Cobba. When he asked her names she told him it was Elizabeth. After the incident Elizabeth and Cobba went there separate ways. Cobba went on to become a journalist while Elizabeth moved to become a hero. Cobba did not meet Elizabeth again till two years later when he was covering the U.A Sports festival. He took note of her participating in the event. She did very well in the event, but lost during the first round of the last round. Cobba interviewed her and several other students. The two had a very short conversation about the event and the two went there separate ways. They crossed path's again later that year when Elizabeth was mentoring under Ultra Knight. Ultra Knight was locked in battle with a particularly nasty villain. Elizabeth and several of Ultra Knight's side kicks were holding off the villain's minions. During the battle the fight turned bad for Elizabeth. One of the creeps gain a advantage on her and was about to burn her alive with his fire quirk, when suddenly a flash of light blinded him. Elizabeth looked up to see cobba standing on a ledge. He had come to gain some interesting pictures for the paper, but ended up getting involved when he saw Elizabeth about to take a nasty burn. After Cobba's intervention Elizabeth was capable of fighting back the villain. Cobba also jumped in to aid in the fight. His skill in Yāoláng Wǔshù turned the fight drastically in their favor. After the henchmen was defeated Cobb shared a few words with Elizabeth and then retreated back to the roof to continue his job as a journalist. The two did not meet again till Elizabeth's 17th birthday. She was having a party after she squired her Provisional Hero licence and celebrating her 17th birthday. Cobba showed up along with Ultra Knight. The two dropped off gifts and gave their congratulations. cobba ended up staying longer and exchanging numbers with Elizabeth and departed. From this point on the two were in semi constant contact with Elizabeth calling Cobba to talk about things, and Cobba bragging about how great he was. Elizabeth's friends wondered how she could stand the guy. A year later there was another major villain attack. Thunder Edge, a legendary Villain, had gotten tired of Cobba talking about him in the paper. His articles questioning Thunder Edge's sanity, hygiene, and even his mother herself were popular, but extremely offensive to the villain who was still on the lose. Out of frustration and hatred Thunder Edge assaulted Momotarou Prints, and attempted to kill Cobba. To his surprise and other's Cobba held his own for a while. His skill with Yāoláng Wǔshù was the decisive factor. Eventually however Thunder Edge's lighting quirk got the better of cobba. The villain was poised to run Cobba though when he was intercepted by Elizabeth. Using a combination of tactics, tools, and weapons she was about to defeat the villain and bring him to justice. After the battle she was thanked by Cobba. It was during this incident that she confessed her love for him, and Cobba accepted. The two were wed two days later. Eventually she became pregnant with Aries. Despite being a mother she continued her job as a hero. When she was away saving the world Cobba would look after their bundle of joy and take care of the home. Six years later they had Anna. Abilities Enhanced Reflexes Master Martial Artist - Capable of fighting hand to hand even against strength quirk users. This feat is possible though knowledge of the body and where to strike on it to either deactivate quirk powers or to do damage to the user that prevents them from using their powers at full strength. Due to Yāoláng Wǔshù Cobba is able to cut opponents with his bare hands and catch blades in mid air. He also has mastery over his mind which allows him to shrug off the effects of Bloodlust and techniques used to conceal oneself. Equipment Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Civilians Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Masters